<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>my crush gives me a french kiss by nashisanasshole</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525748">my crush gives me a french kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nashisanasshole/pseuds/nashisanasshole'>nashisanasshole</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, French Kissing, Girls Kissing, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Rough Kissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 06:00:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nashisanasshole/pseuds/nashisanasshole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Annabeth ends up playing a game of Too Hot with her crush Thalia, she tastes both heaven and hell on Thalia’s lips.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Thalia Grace, Luke Castellan/Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>my crush gives me a french kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>- percy is annabeth’s best friend<br/>- percy is dating luke<br/>- thalia knows annabeth is crushing on her, she likes her too (uwu)<br/>- would recommend listening to labrinth - formula while reading the fic hehe</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>my crush gives me a french kiss</p><p> </p><p>When I entered the room, Thalia was already there, sitting on the sofa, radiating pure allure. She ran her even fingers through her hair, releasing a delighted whiff of breath. In the dimly lit room, she looked like a wild huntress taking a respite under a crescent moon, as her electric blue eyes glowed in a hue of the midnight sky. When she noticed me, she gave me a small wave along with a lopsided grin which effortlessly urged my heart to pound against my ribcage. I managed to wave back, feeling the heat of my cheeks slowly rising. </p><p>I settled next to Thalia, combing my hair consciously. Percy offered me a red solo cup with what I deduced was whiskey mixed with lemonade, noticing a redolent waft of the citrus fruit dancing across my nose. I was taking a sip, relishing the bitter yet sugary beverage, when Percy spoke up, his mouth full of blue tortilla chips. "We were gonna play Too Hot, you in?"</p><p>I wasn't sure how to react to his question for a bit. I simply sat there, and I tried to fight against my eyes desire to try and catch a guilty glance at Thalia at the mention of the completely innocuous yet dangerous game of intimacy. </p><p>It was idiotic, but my eyes reluctantly traveled next to me, stealing a glance of the girl. Thalia looked preoccupied, while her fingers made way to her lower lips, tugging it lightly, revealing glimpses of the inner pinkness, glistening iridescently. It was a habit of Thalia's which she did it absentmindedly, completely unaware of how it drove me to insanity. I eyed her lips, as an idiotic tinge of hope bloomed inside me. Maybe. </p><p>I looked back at Percy, trying to keep my voice nonchalant. "Sure, I'm in," Percy beamed in excitement. I heard Thalia shuffling her arms next to me, leaning her body inward, showing interest. Her blue eyes flickered, as she licked her lips as if a black panther would at the sight of its next delectable meal. My stomach churned.</p><p>The blonde boy sitting next to Percy let out a soft groan. His head fell onto Percy's shoulder like the head of a rag doll, his hair brushing against Percy's cheeks. Luke started waving his hand in weak motions, clearly indicating he was craving some rest. "My lips are aching from all the sucking from that round of Seven Minutes in Heaven, I'm gonna have to sit this game out."</p><p>Percy let out a chuckle. "You deserve it, my guy, thanks for the hickeys," My eyes traveled to Percy, who I've finally noticed had cheeks blooming in rosy colors, with round reddish marks visible on the side of his neck. He rubbed it absentmindedly.</p><p>Percy swallowed his tortilla chips and pulled a tall, empty vodka bottle from beside him, planting it right in the middle of the tight huddle of boys and girls. "Well, who wants to go first?" Percy questioned, eyeing the rest of us curiously with his sea-green eyes. </p><p>Before any of us could say anything, Thalia lowered her body, a subtle woodsy scent pouring into my nose. When she moved, the silver piercings on her ears glistened momentarily, like the tip of a huntress's arrow reflecting moonlight. Holding the body of the bottle, she flicked her hand leftward as the bottle started to spin against the carpeted floor. The transparent bottle whizzed before my eyes, its neck like a barrel of a gun, silently deciding its first victim. The atmosphere was tense, as the bottle continued to spin in circles. </p><p>But I didn't mind the barrel pointing at me--I didn't mind becoming the first victim of this game of vulnerability; I didn't mind letting Thalia dominate me with her lips. The truth is, I wanted the bottle to point at me--so bad. My heartbeat was rapid, drumming in anxiety and enthusiasm, seeing the bottle slowing down, its neck coming to a final decision for whom their victim shall be.</p><p>"Well, spin again?" When the bottle finally stopped, a unison of groans emerged from the group. Waves of disappointment crashed onto my heart. Its neck slowed down past me and stopped at Luke, which Luke stared at with his eyes narrowed in irritation. He let out a chuckle, gesturing for an obvious re-do. "Obviously I would have said yes, but I'm absolutely fatigued Ms. Grace," He eyed Percy. </p><p>Thalia shrugged. "Or you're scared that I might win," Her voice was imbued with unwavering confidence. </p><p>Luke lifted his eyebrows in interest. He started. "Oh?" He raised his head from Percy's shoulder when a red lollipop filled his mouth, shutting his speech. Percy had an incredulous look drawn upon his face, his fingers sticking the sweet sphere into Luke's mouth. Luke reluctantly took the lollipop to his hand as Percy patted Luke's hair as if it was a mane of a lion, eyeing him to quit and settle down. The golden animal leaned back on his shoulder with raised eyebrows while a playful smile tugged upon his lips. </p><p>"So, shall we spin again?" Percy asked, looking over at Thalia. He then stared at the bottle for a while--and started to follow where the other end of the bottle was aiming at. Slowly, he then met my eyes, a sudden mischievous flicker visible in his eyes. </p><p>Percy cleared his throat. "Or, we could always choose the person on the other end of the bottle," He shot me a surreptitious wink, nodding. I eyed him to quit, afraid Thalia might notice. But inside, I appreciated him, as an irresistible and silly smile formed at the end of my mouth. The once diminished vitality inside me started to bloom like spring flowers, bright and excited. </p><p>Thalia's eyes followed where the end of the bottle was pointing and soon met my gaze. They were soft but full of untamed wildness. "You okay with that?" Her voice was melodious in my ears. I nodded slowly, my cheeks crimson. </p><p>I felt my heart was going to burst out of my chest any moment soon, seeing Thalia shuffling in her seat, moving closer to me. She planted her hand next to my thigh while her other hand nonchalantly draped over the back of the sofa. Her face was so close, and I could smell a whiff of Jack Daniels, her favorite drink, and a hint of cigarettes. They combined with the smell of her woodsy cologne, and among the concoction of such a variety of smells was Thalia Grace herself, eyeing my lips. Her scent overwhelmed me, and her lips met mine.</p><p>My heart strummed a symphony of uncertainty and pure ardor. I felt stiff, not knowing what to do, as my hand simply held onto the armrest of the sofa behind me. But Thalia's lips were soft and warm, tasting like whiskey, immediately chasing away any sense of uncertainty that was residing inside me. My furrowed eyebrows seemed to relax, and I slowly started to move my lips with hers. She carefully guided me through as if this was my first kiss, passionately leaving faint smooches on my upper lips.</p><p>It was as if I was back in high school, dancing in the school gymnasium, being led by Thalia's lips. She was passionate yet careful, like a confident seventeen-year-old pulling me to the dancefloor. I was scared and full of doubt, grasping at the fabric of my dress, but my shudders ceased, feeling her warm lips against me. All darkness seemed to run away--the sensation which flowered in my heart chased the demons inside me away, bringing me forth into joy.</p><p>Thalia slowly tilted her head, carefully kissing my lips as if they were made of porcelain. I smiled, feeling a lump of warmth churning inside my stomach. I wanted to wrap my arms around her and share each others' warmth, but my hand clenched onto the armrest, while the other rested on my thigh. You want more, don't you? I told myself. </p><p>I was kissing her back, feeling her soft lips moving with mine when a small chuckle left her mouth. "I'll have to apologize in advance."</p><p>It didn't take me a while for me to figure out what she was alluding to. She broke into my gates of vulnerability--like what a strong breeze of spring wind would do through a slightly opened window. She devoured and tasted my lips as if she were craving them for so long. The way she kissed me was completely different from how she was kissing me a second ago, and I was taken back, as a gasp spilled out of my mouth. And as if a huntress would do to a prey with its guard down, Thalia's tongue made way into my slightly parted mouth.</p><p>My mind was dizzy. I felt my body heating up, like embers in a fireplace. My eyes opened in surprise, just to have my heart dropped to my stomach, looking at Thalia's blue eyes staring back at me. They were the eyes of a huntress; quiet, patient, but merciless at the kill. I shut my eyes, feeling my heartbeat ringing in my ears. Her tongue continued to slowly kill me--it pushed me to a point of euphoria, and it started to scare me for how good it felt, pleasure flourishing inside me. A series of moan spilled out of my mouth, heat radiating in my cheeks. </p><p>"Wait," I gasped for air. "Thalia."</p><p>It was futile. Thalia already waited enough for her kill, and it was obvious my whispers for help sounded like music in her ears. Heat poured into my mouth like a waterfall, and I had to grasp onto her to save me from her slowly pushing me to my limit. My hand reached over and held onto her sweater, gasping in joy or fear, I wasn't so sure. </p><p>When Thalia finally pulled back, a thin string of saliva stretched between us. A wave of embarrassment pushed me, as I slowly let go of Thalia, sinking into the sofa. She had a confident smile drawn upon her face, like a huntress who has succeeded on her hunt. "Sorry about that," she whispered.</p><p>"Jesus, Thalia. You would have definitely won Luke playing Too Hot," Turning my face to the side, I saw Percy with his mouth gaped, as a fish would. Luke's hand on his lollipop was frozen, eyeing Thalia, who triumphantly stared down at him. But as if Thalia weren't Luke's target of interest, his eyes flickered in amusement at Percy's remark.</p><p>"Thanks, Jackson," Thalia replied, reaching for her bottle of Jack Daniels. </p><p>Luke threw his lollipop to the side. "And your punishment for the loser?" Thalia looked at me, swallowing her whiskey. My cheeks were still flushed, trying to absorb everything that happened a moment ago when she reached my hand in comfort and patience.</p><p>"Playing a round of Seven Minutes in Heaven with me," Thalia's eyes were fixed on me. My heart started to skip a beat, as her fingers laced around mine. Butterflies sprang into life, filling my stomach with a giddy sensation. </p><p>Luke raised his eyebrows, then gave both of us an impish grin. "Well, then. Have fun, you two," His eyes traveled over to Percy, who looked at him in complete oblivion, his mouth pressed together like a child. "I'll have to teach Percy a lesson or two about kissing."</p><p>As Luke pulled Percy out the door, I let out a small chuckle, seeing Percy innocently blinking his eyes back at me. Good luck, I mouthed. </p><p>When I turned my face back to the front, Thalia was tucking my stray hair behind my ears, her other hand snaking around my waist. She still looked majestic under the dim lights, and I let out a quivering sigh of desire. Thalia's hand crept into my tank top, her fingers tracing over my spine. As I exhaled deeply, Thalia leaned forward and whispered. "Let's have fun, shall we?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>